Luffy vs Aquaman
sup homies your annoying geek troller hybrid is back for a battle of the seas today we got luffy wiz:hey kid thats our part no your part is when i get god damn ready for you boomstick:he has a point ANYWAY luffy the pirate king and aquaman the sea champion basicly. im khalilthedog and these guys are wiz and boomstick and its there job to do that lame weapon stuff i do the battles boomstick:HEY YOU STOLE OUR LINE Luffy luffy aww luffy wiz:kid go out its our time*pushs out the door* boomstick:at the age of 7 luffy was causing trouble pulling pranks that bullsht but then when he went home he found a treasure chest IN IT WAS THE uh. go me go me.....gomaa goma...... gomu gomu dang boomstick dang wiz:*pushs back out*anyway luffy ate the weird purple round fruit and almost puked but soon realised his body was now like rubber making him immune to bullets lightning and anything else. boomstick:his favorite moves are gomu gomu no pistol gomu gomu no fuusen which means balloon and other sht like that wiz:also he has forms like all other anime characters his "super saiyan" is called gear 2 where he gets pink marks on hi skin while he does an excercise at a very very very fast rate gear 3 what he does is bite his finger real hard- boomstick:holy shit really still the bite makes a tiny hole which he uses to blow into to make his fist HUGE. Aquaman wiz:aquaman also known as arther curry and orin is a superhero and king of atlantis boomstick:ITS A REAL PLACE!?!?!?! RULED BY A FISH PERSON wiz: i guess so boomstick ANYWAY he his natural super-powers being the king is super-strength,durability,telepathy,using water from his trident,and underwater respiration. boomstick:underwater res.... respira... respirati....-''' wiz:UNDERWATER RESPIRATION BOOMSTICK wiz:anyway he does have some weaknesses too '''boomstick:yep like if he stays on land too long he can get dried out and eventually get weaker and die. wiz:yes but he is capable of staying on land for a long period. wiz:he also has an altantian trident and with his telepathy can summon and communicate with sea-animals/fish. boomstick:yea yea yea lets get ready to set him into a pirate and see who wins Fight the pirate king with big eyes and a rubber body stepped off his boat and onto the beach untill he heard someone "you there you must not fish in my seas" "pff fish dude this my seas im the pirate king and it seems your challenging me i accept" FIGHT!! "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL PUNCH", luffy shouts as he prepares his signiture move aquaman then summons a shark to try to eat luffy but luffy dodges and does his signiture move and hits aquaman. "your better then i thought too good for your own good" he then shoots high pressured water. "GOMU GOMU NO FUSSEN*did i spell it right idk*" luffy blocks it with his balloon and then luffy gets angry "THATS IT GOMU GOMU NO GATLING"he then uses his pistol punch but launchs a bunch of them. aquaman grunts as he is sent into a nearby beach rock untill he summons another shark but when luffy dodges he is shot with his signiture water beam blasting luffy back. "grr thats it"says luffy as he then does squats over and over again untill pink glowing lines glow on luffy it was his second gear. "GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL JET", he does a pistol punch at rocket speed and knocks aquaman into a rock again. "GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA" says luffy as he then hits him with a fully powered punch with 2 pistol punchs. "ok you now forced me to end you" say aquaman as he does another and luffy is blasted into the sand on the beach. it looks over for luffy but he then gets up. "tough guy huh?i got a cure for that"says luffy as he bites his thumb real hard. "huh?",says a confused aquaman but he then realises that luffy blew his fist up into a giant one "HA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"luffy says as he punchs aquaman into the ground. luffy just squashed aquaman and he then uses this as opportunity. he uses his giant fist and jumps up and does a powerful slamming punch into aquaman leaving him in a crator.aquaman then starts drying out but when aquaman gets up luffy punchs aquaman all the way threw a nearby palm tree. "this is over"says luffyas he deflates his fist and does his gomu gomu no pistol gatling.luffy finishs it with a gomu gomu no bazooka leaving a bloody aquaman.aquaman is dried out to prove he is dead too. KO! luffy is then seen taking aquamans trident and using it to make fish sandwichs for him and is crew. results WOAH FISH GUY JUST GOT SERVED to luffy for lunch. wiz:good kid you stole boomsticks pun so were gonna do this boomsick:aquaman might be a able to stay on land for a long period cuz he is a fish MAN. but luffy is a rubber man so he can stay on land longer wiz:and if your wondering why the gomu gomu no bazooka didnt finish it first it was because aquaman had more moisture in his body but as the fight contiued being slammed into rocks,sands,and trees he started drying out. boomstick:you think that aquaman wouldve ended luffy with his sharks and sht. but luffy is used to that being a actual pirate king. The Winner is Luffy boomstick: GO RUBBER MAN. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Aquaman Monkey D Luffy Who would win? Aquaman Monkey D Luffy 'NEXT TIME' *shows a photo of mr fantastic.* WOO IT IS READY MR FANTASTIC IS NEXT but i need help finding his match. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Khalilthepuppy Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card